Title of Proposal: Maintenance & Enhancement of ISO/IEC 17025 Accreditation for CA State Food Testing Laboratory Project Summary/Abstract The California Department of Health, Food and Drug Laboratory Branch (FDLB) is the State food testing laboratory which serves as the primary servicing laboratory for the State of California's manufactured food regulatory program (MFRP) for microbiological and chemical analyses. FDLB is enrolled through the Food and Drug Branch in the food safety inspection contract with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the MFRP. The goal of this proposal is to allow California's manufactured food regulatory programs to maintain and enhance ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation so that laboratory testing can achieve conformance with the FDA Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards. The specific aims include: A. Perform annual management review of quality management system assessment and gap analysis. B. Develop Action Plan to maintain compliance with ISO 17025 and improve quality system. C. Implement Action plan to maintain ISO 17025:2005 accreditation and continued certification by accreditation body D. Enhancement of the scope of accreditation in consultation with the State Manufactured Food Regulatory Program D. Maintain Proficiency Testing Plan to support ISO 17025. F. Develop a Sample Collection and Analysis Project to increase the number of State surveillance samples collected in conjunction with the State Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Increased activity through this cooperative agreement would increase analytical capacity for the FDA and advance a nationally integrated food safety system which enhances food safety and allow rapid response to food-related emergencies.